


Break

by suckntuck



Category: Be More Chill
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, jake is crazy about it, jake works at a rich people store, let me have it, punk rich, rich is a sly dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckntuck/pseuds/suckntuck
Summary: It’s been an entire week. Rich was gonna die.





	Break

**Author's Note:**

> so like imagine gerard canonico when he was roger in rent. that’s this rich. Punk Ass Rich.
> 
> jake is regular jake. 
> 
> enjoy >:)))))

Rich was going crazy.

He wasn’t sleeping, he could barely eat, his heart ached, and he was becoming immensely overdramatic, and he knew exactly why.

Rich missed his boyfriend.

Now, I know what your thinking. ‘Oh, Jesus. How the fuck did Rich Goranski, the (really) little punk get a boy to actually like him? And the answer is simple. 

He had no fucking idea.

Especially someone as tall, dark, and handsome as Jake Dillinger. Well, Jake wasn’t really dark. His smile was full of light, and it was contagious. Rich couldn’t help but fall head over heels all over again when he saw that fucking _smile_.

Rich was really lucky, and he told himself that every day.

Except today. Today, Rich was not lucky. Today marked exactly one entire week that Rich hadn’t gotten to see his lifeline that was Jake’s smile. Sure he had seen it over video calls and in Snapchats, but they hadn’t spent real time together in seven whole days.

It was a crime! Rich felt as if he had been robbed!

He really didn’t understand how they had gone so long without seeing each other. Jake only worked part time at the local Nordstrom store, so he easily got two full days off. But this week, Jake’s shithead parents seemed to think it was important to come home to “catch up” after three years of absence. Jake still hadn’t come out to them, so it was kind of hard to say “I’m gonna go see my boyfriend!” but he also couldn’t say that he was seeing a friend because “I’m hanging out with the boy who burned down our house three years ago!” wouldn’t go over well either.

It’s all really complicated, and we aren’t gonna get into it.

Rich just wanted to see him. Just one smile was really all he needed.

So that’s what he did. It was almost the middle of Jake’s shift, so that meant that if Rich timed it correctly, they would have an entire half hour to do whatever the fuck they wanted. 

He grabbed his leather jacket, started up his bike, and was zooming down the turnpike within six minutes.

When he arrived at the store, he parked his motorcycle in the middle of a bunch of rich people cars, using one of their windows to check that he looked good. He mussed up his hair and slid his aviator shades on.

He looked badass. Maybe he could get kicked out on sight and make a big scene. That would be beautiful.

 _No_! He has a mission.

He felt like he was walking in slow motion through the sliding doors, as if he owned the place. He spotted the back of his boyfriends head and made sure to stay out of his sight for the time being. He seemed to have a bunch of young rich girls in his line in comparison to the nearly empty lines of the other cashiers.

Because he’s hot as fuck.

How dare they objectify his boyfriend? That was Rich’s job. 

Whatever. They would get a show in a minute. Rich went right to the men’s clearance rack (a.k.a. the only place that held things he could _maybe_ afford) and searched for something he somewhat liked. He decided on an overpriced shirt that he could easily get at the local Goodwill for a quarter of the price, and made his stealthy way into Jake’s line.

Thank god he was short and the display case kept him out of sight. This was it. This was the time. Time to make a grand romantic gesture. Focus.

He almost didn’t notice the giggling sixteen year olds in line behind him, checking Jake out.

Almost.

“Have a great day.” Jake said blankly to the old woman in front of Rich. Rich could tell he was getting overwhelmed. He only used that tone when his patience was wearing thin. Hopefully Rich could turn his day around.

He stepped out from his hiding spot and set his shirt on the counter, a smirk on his face. “Hey gorgeous.”

Jake’s eyes immediately lit up, a wide grin spreading over his face. “Oh my god, I fucking hate you.” Jake mumbled, a blush rising up on the apples of his cheeks.

Rich felt his heart swell at the sight. It was _just_ what he needed. 

“That’s no way to speak to a paying customer.” Rich said, feigning innocence. “Unless he asks nicely.”

“My apologies, sir. Did you find everything you were looking for today?” Jake dramatically scanned the price tag, folding the shirt neatly, making a beautifully big deal of the situation.

Rich purses his lips and shook his head. “You know, I actually didn’t. I was looking for a really cute cashier, dark hair, nice ass, you know where I could find him?” he teases, pulling out a twenty from his wallet.

Jake thought for a moment, shaking his head. “I don’t think anyone like that works here. That will be nineteen-ninety-nine, please.”

Rich handed the bill over. “Keep the change, gorgeous.” He winked. He gave up the stunt and stepped to the side after he had payed, allowing the (upset looking) girls get their business done. “When is your break? I wanna take you out for lunch.” Not entirely a lie.

“In like ten minutes. Can you wait for me?” Jake asked, scanning the copious amounts of clothing the girls had brought him. They couldn’t even look him in the eyes anymore, the bitches.

Rich wanted to make one more little scene, so he pushed his sunglasses down off of his head anxiety over his eyes. “Sure thing.” He turned around and stood by the window in front of Jake’s register. “I’ll just wait right here for you. I’ll try not to distract you too much.” He crossed his arms over his chest, trying to make his pose as taunting as possible for his boyfriend.

Jake had another grin plastered on his face, and while he didn’t speak to Rich again, he still snuck a few good looks in over his shoulder. The girls had scurried off and were replaced by countless other customers.

That was the longest ten minutes of Rich’s life. When he finally saw Jake turn the light of his station off and lock the cash register, Rich stood up straight, unable to keep up the cool and collected act any longer. He just wanted his boyfriend.

“Where are we eating?” Jake asked, approaching Rich at a painfully slow pace.

Rich grinned. “‘I wanna take you out for lunch’ was a code sentence for ‘I wanna make out with you in your breakroom’.” He took one of Jake’s hands in his own, his skin tingling from the long lost contact he had missed so much.

Jake smirked and wrapped his arm around Rich’s shoulder, pulling him through the store to the back. As soon as they reached the door labeled ‘employees only’, Rich was pushed against it and kissed hard. He kissed back of course, but when they pulled apart, Rich went in for a much softer kiss, his hand coming up to play with the hair at the nape of Jake’s neck.

“I’ve missed you so much.” He whispered when they broke apart. Despite his hard, badass exterior, Rich was soft, sweet, and mushy on the inside. Jake really brought that out in him.

“God, I’ve missed you too.” Jake said, his arms sneaking around the smaller ones waist. They stayed there, holding each other and looking into each other’s eyes, kissing every so often for a good few minutes. That is, until a middle aged woman came into the area and made no attempt at showing her disgust.

Rich smirked at her and grabbed Jake’s shirt collar. “Let’s go to the car.” He said, just above a whisper so she could hear him. 

Jake pulled away and opened the door they were leaning on. “I’ll see you there.”

Rich couldn’t help but give Jake’s backside a smack as he disappeared behind the door. He began his walk out of the store, only stopping when he heard quick footsteps behind him.

Jake had met up with him, now carrying his keys and wallet. He intertwined their fingers as they walked out of the store, humming softly to himself (probably some shitty romantic song that Rich didn’t know).

Rich really, _really_ loved his boyfriend.


End file.
